The One Who Came Before Me
by CrossingWands
Summary: After a car crash which nearly takes her life Hermione becomes obsessed with trying to learn all about the woman who came before her. Romilda Vane.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: I'm really struggling with this one. I have the idea all there in my head but the characters aren't doing what I want them too. Gahhhhhh. So I'm uploading this kinda rubbish first chapter, just in the hopes some feedback will help me move forwards.**

Crunching metal, burning fabric and something warm trickling down her head. That was all Hermione noticed before she passed out.

Sirens were screeching and a man who had pulled himself from the wreck of the car was fighting Healers to try and get to the woman still trapped inside.

"It's okay. We're going to try and cut her free now. Please stay out of the way sir."

The man puffed up his chest. "Don't you realise who I am? I'm Ron Weasley, and that, is Hermione Granger! Recognise our names do you? You should ... if it wasn't for us and Harry Potter, none of you lot would even be standing here right now." He dissolved again into sobs, refusing to be led away from the wreckage. "No, I need to be near her. Look I don't care about my injuries just make sure she's okay."

Ron made his way over to the car, ignoring every person who tried to stop him and knelt down to clutch Hermione's hand. He couldn't lose another girlfriend. He just couldn't. Squeezing Hermione's hand tightly he whispered, "It's all going to be okay baby. I love you. You need to do this for me Romilda, just do this for me. Don't give up."

 **A/N: Please help a writer out. Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I managed to write a second chapter! I hope you like it.**

Ron was pacing the corridor of St Mungo's furiously. He knew that the Healers were doing their best to save Hermione, that she was in a critical condition because she had pierced one or more of her vital organs in the crash, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was in deep trouble. Ron wasn't stupid. He was expecting somebody from the Magical Law Enforcement office to show up at any given moment. They had too when there were suspicious circumstances, and whilst the crash on its own wouldn't be classed as suspicious, he knew they would still show up. Because of Romilda. Just thinking her name hurt him more than he cared to admit. Romilda had died three years earlier, and Ron had been accused of killing her. Whilst there hadn't been enough evidence against him in the end, a second wife showing up in a critical condition at St Mungo's was going to cause more than a few people to start raising their eyebrows.

He heard a clicking of heels behind him and turned to find an attractive, blonde woman stalking down the corridor towards him. Ron's heart sank. Shit! He'd had a gut feeling that the Magical Law Enforcement office would be sending someone along, mainly because he knew it was what he'd do in their position, but this had to be a joke. There was no way that this was fair. He glanced at Demelza Robins and felt himself colour. Demelza had been the officer working the case of Romilda's death. She had been the one who had first accused Ron of killing his wife. He knew that Demelza had always been convinced of his guilt and knew he would have a hard time convincing her that he was innocent yet again; that he suffered some pretty bad luck.

"Mr Weasley, we meet again," Demelza addressed him coolly, giving him a quick once over with those eagle eyes of hers. She offered her hand, and when Ron refused it her entire demeanour turned chilly. Appraising Ron once more, spending minutes looking over every visible wound of his, she smirked. "I assume you know just how serious this is? If your wife doesn't wake up, things could be looking very bad for you. I might not have had enough evidence to nail you to the post over Romilda, but I assure you that I will find the evidence this time." The threat was clear in her voice and choice of words.

Ron swallowed his anger. Getting angry at this woman would only strengthen her case against him; make him look unstable when in reality he was a devoted husband. He had loved both of his wives and would never lay a hand on either of them. "I would never ..." He began, breaking off when a Healer exited the room to their left. "Excuse me. My wife, is there any news?"

Demelza Robins was also eyeing the Healer, clearly hoping that the news wouldn't be good. The Healer turned back to face Ron, his face grim. "We're doing everything we can Mr Weasley. We've managed to stabilise your wife's condition, but she's not quite out of the woods yet." He took his leave, and once again it was only Ron and Demelza in the corridor.

"I'll make a statement at the Ministry in due course. But if you don't mind right now I'd like to see my wife," and without waiting for an answer, Ron pushed past Demelza and into a room full of beeping machines.

 **A/N: What did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologise in advance if updates are super slow over the next week, but we're already on Thursday and I move house on Monday, so I'm spending all my time packing. Hope you like this filler chapter.**

Machines beeped and bright light stung her eyes as Hermione started to come round. She squinted against the light and tried to lift a hand to shield her eyes. But she couldn't. Her hand felt heavy, and she saw wires and drips attached to her arm. So she was in hospital then. Probably St Mungo's given that it smelt too clean to be a Muggle hospital. She groaned and tried in vain to get comfortable. By Merlin, she was in pain. She ached all over. Groping around her she finally found a buzzer.

The next minute the room was full of people. Healers and nurses were around her bed offering her a multitude of potions for various things, and Hermione found that apart from one for pain relief she was refusing all the others.

"Can I see my husband please? Is he here? Is he okay? What happened?" Question after question tumbled out of Hermione's mouth. She needed to know what was going on. Why was she in hospital? And where was Ron? The only thing she remembered was him calling her Romilda. Everything else was a huge blank.

A blonde woman in a smart suit walked into the room. Hermione looked at her, and recognised her. Demelza Robins. She had been a fellow Gryffindor at Hogwarts, although she was a few years younger than Hermione. I wonder what she's doing here? Hermione thought.

"I wonder if I could have a few minutes of your time Mrs Weasley? I'm Demelza Robins, with the office of Magical Law Enforcement. I only have a few questions for you and I promise not to take up too much of your time as I know you've had a rough few days. I was wondering what could you tell me what you remember about the crash?"

Hermione swallowed as memories assailed her. The sound of crunching metal made her cringe. "I don't really remember anything to be honest. I'm sorry but where is my husband?"

Demelza raised an eyebrow. "Your husband is just fine Mrs Weasley. He's outside in the corridor at the moment. I need to ask you, have you and Mr Weasley been having any problems recently? Were you and Mr Weasley arguing before the crash happened?"

Hermione was stunned. Was Ms Robins really suggesting that Ron had somehow deliberately caused the crash? That was utterly preposterous. Of course things hadn't been great between them lately; but that didn't mean that he was deliberately trying to harm her. That was just plain stupid. "Things are fine between me and my husband," Hermione ground out. "Now if you don't mind I think we're done here. I want to see my husband."

Hermione stared Demelza down, until the younger woman sighed and left the room. What was going on?

 **A/N: So what did you think?**


End file.
